1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to stadium roofs, and more particularly, to convertible stadium roofing systems, apparatuses, and methods for passively reducing stadium's energy demands.
2. Description of Related Art
Harsh climates or weather conditions may preclude the use of open-air facilities while staging a sporting event. However, many sporting events are traditionally played outdoors. Thus, stadiums may implement a convertible roofing system that may be closed in inclement weather and open when the weather permits comfortable conditions within the stadium.